


The Golden Prince

by SilverFountains



Series: Golden Treasures [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed-Wetting, Dirty Heirs of Durin, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Piss Fuck, Shameless Smut, Watersports, piss drinking, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hours of waiting for Thorin to finish his duties as king Fili is not prepared to wait a second longer to have his lover in his bed, not even to allow Thorin to take a piss.</p><p>Just shameless watersports because it is my favourite kink. Also I wanted Fili to be in charge because he is not half as sweet and innocent as he lets everyone believe with his angelic face ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taurnil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/gifts), [kitsune45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsune45/gifts), [witchesdelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/gifts).



He has to stifle a moan as he rubs his thumb back and forth over his slit, massaging the sticky liquid over his cock head as he throws his head back in the pillows. He should wait. He knows his uncle will be here any moment, but his desire is racing through every fibre in his body and he had unlaced his breeches and taken his cock out the moment he had flopped himself down on the furs of the large bed.

Thorin had thrown him promising glances all day. Tiny teasing gestures; the tip of his tongue casually flicking across his lips, a twirl of his braids … all innocent gestures in the eyes of those around them, but Fili knew better. He could see the tell-tale signs of arousal burning in Thorin’s grey blue eyes and knew that whatever would happen tonight was bound to be good.

His eyes spring open when he hears the door to his chamber open and he beams as he sees his handsome lover stand in the doorway. “Good evening my king,” he grins.

Thorin slowly pushes the door behind him, keeping his eyes trained on the delight spread out before him. “You wished for my company, my beautiful prince?” he rumbles deep in his throat.

Fili can’t help the soft groan that escapes his lips. He loves the sound of Thorin’s deep voice always, but when he is aroused and his voice drops into an even lower register than normal it sends spark straight to his sweet spot. “Yes!” he utters, palming his hand along his length.

Thorin grins as he takes off his crown and drops his heavy fur lined mantle across the chair in the corner. “I thought I saw you looking today,” he purrs innocently.

“Don’t play coy,” Fili reprimands him as he rests himself on his elbow, watching Thorin slowly undress for him. _You beautiful dwarf. Everything about you oozes majestic power_. “You full well knew what you were doing when you were playing your little games with me.”

“Games?” Thorin smiles his cheeky smile at his heir as he unlaces his breeches.

 _I love that smile. He smiles so infrequently like that but when he does, it lights up his whole face._ “You are gorgeous,” he whimpers softly as Thorin drops his breeches to the floor, showing Fili his thick manhood. “Come here.”

Thorin nods. “I will be right there, my lovely prince. Just allow me to use the privy,” he smiles as he steps towards the adjacent room.

“No,” Fili grins wickedly at his uncle. “Come here now!”

Thorin cocks his head at the younger dwarf. “Fili,” he smirks back. “I have not had a comfort break all day, I really need to …”

“I said come here!” Fili orders his elder again. “I will not wait for you a moment longer.” And he reaches out for his lover and grabs Thorin’s hand, dragging him onto the bed. “You need to piss, you can do it here,” he grins at his older lover, biting his lip.

Thorin’s breath hitches as he stares at the blond prince in shock. “You kinky khuzd,” he grins. “You want to play dirty tonight, do you?”

The blond prince pins his king onto his back and straddles his broad frame, pressing his backside down onto Thorin’s abdomen. “I do,” he smirks deviously.  

“F-Fili,” Thorin groans, feeling his lover press down onto his painfully full bladder. “That’s really uncomfortable.” He tries to shift, but Fili only teases him further, rubbing his backside back and forth, his hard prick pointing up defiantly from between his strong thighs.

“Then make it comfortable, uncle,” he smiles sweetly. “I know you want to. Piss for me.”

“You dirty thing,” Thorin growls, grabbing his tormentor around the waist and flicking him onto his back. “A prince of Durin should not demand such filth from his king.”

“I thought dwarves loved gold,” Fili grins wickedly at his uncle. “And I demand the king’s gold.”

Thorin can feel the shiver run down his spine. He pushes Fili’s legs wide apart and rubs his semi hard prick against his pucker. “You want me to make you all wet and sticky?” he hums softly, feeling the heavy strain of his need for relief deep inside his belly, combined with this strange sensation of equal arousal. It is like his cock is fighting the confusion of wanting to be soft enough to relief himself yet hard enough to fuck his nephew silly and it makes for an odd sort of arousal, almost painful and yet so exciting.

“I do, oh Mahal, please just do it!” Fili whines as he grabs his cock and begins to wank furiously. He looks into Thorin’s eyes dark with desire and wonders for a moment if he will just suppress it and shaft him. But suddenly he feels a boiling hot trickle run down his sack and his eyes widen as he realises Thorin is actually doing this, he is actually pissing on him.

“This is difficult,” Thorin smirks. “You have made me so hard already.”

“More!” Fili groans, pushing himself up on his elbows. “Show me.” He groans in pleasure as Thorin hold his cock in his hands and points his tip up, letting the dark golden liquid splash onto Fili’s stomach.  “Oh yes, that’s … so hot, Thorin,” Fili wriggles his backside, dragging his skin across the warm wet furs.

Thorin groans softly as he forces the stream to stop. The contraction of his pelvic muscles fighting against his body’s natural need to empty his full bladder causes his prick to twitch in his hand. “Feels … good,” he moans.

Fili licks his lips as he watches another stream spill from Thorin’s hard cock, coating the king’s fist in the strong smelling liquid and with glee he watches Thorin palm the wetness along his full length.  He sits himself upright and steals a wet snog from Thorin’s lips. “W-want to taste you,” he stutters, his cheeks burning with delight.  When Thorin aims his next shot of golden liquid vertically into the air, Fili opens his mouth and lets the bitter hot stream pour onto his tongue. He spits it out onto the floor, but cannot help himself when he takes another mouthful, the pure horniness of this act  making him want to lap up the liquid despite its unappealing taste.

“You like that, my gorgeous prince?” Thorin grins and then aims his hot stream to spill over his own chest, sticking his tongue out to see what he tastes like to his heir. “That’s revolting!” he smirks, spitting the bitter drink out.

“Nothing you give me is revolting, my king,” Fili purrs, wrapping his legs around Thorin as he rubs their bodies together, the wetness pooling between them as it slowly cools on their hot skin. “Fuck me,” he whispers against Thorin’s lips. “Fuck me hard, my warlord.” And he turns himself around and presents his backside in the air.

“Such a beautiful little hole,” Thorin grins as he kneels between Fili’s legs and presses his lips to his pucker, licking his rough tongue down over his wet entrance.

“Don’t tease, Thorin!” Fili moans wriggling his backside, pushing back his hips to invite his king to give him more than just licks and kisses.

Thorin rises himself up and lets his heavy cock land onto Fili’s tailbone. “My golden prince,” he smirks and rubs his wet cockhead over the pink folds between those deliciously soft rounds, pushing teasingly, watching Fili pulse for him as he whimpers and begs to be filled. And finally … finally the king relents, pushing that thick purple shaft inside that tight heat that immediately contracts around his cock, squeezing him hard. And he lets out a long breathy moan as he shafts himself to the hilt, pulling Fili hard against his pelvis by his hips.

“Oh yes!” Fili squeals, digging his fingers into the wet furs underneath him. “Oh yes!” he shouts out again as Thorin slams into him, stretching him wide around his thick shaft. The pounding of those strong hips, the slapping of their balls against one another all contribute to their joint moans and whimpers.

And then Thorin is gone, leaving him empty and gaping.

Fili flicks his head back. “Thorin!” But he gasps when he feels a hot wetness splash into his open hole, running down his sack and thighs. “Oh my … Oh my king …” he sighs.

“I wasn’t done yet,” Thorin whispers, kissing Fili’s sweat covered back as he feels the pressure in his bladder slowly subside as he covers the blond prince in thick hot streams of piss. That beautiful deep pink heat, glistening and bubbling with the golden liquid. And he cannot resist the temptation to push into that channel again, momentarily stopping the flow as Fili grabs him again. But as the prince relaxes he is able to turn on the tap again. Slowly he rolls his hips as he empties his bladder inside his golden prince, watching Fili flush with heat as his heir realises what is happening.

“Thorin … you … are you …?”

In response Thorin pulls back enough to let his dying stream runs down Fili’s thighs once more, before he pounds himself back into his channel. “I think I am done now,” he smiles in heated relief, rubbing his large hands over his prince’s back.

Fili can feel warm liquid dribble down his sack upon each forward thrust. “Please, Thorin, make me come!” he wails and sure enough he finds his lover’s hand wrap around his shaft, fisting his cock in the same fast pace as his backside is being pounded. And it does not take long before his body tenses and a warm wave of pleasure rushes through him as he squirt his seed across the already soiled bedding.

Thorin pulls back his hand, smearing the pearly drops across Fili’s hip andhe digs bruises into the soft pink flesh as he stutters his orgasm deep inside the prince’s sloppy wet channel.

Fili rolls onto his side when Thorin pulls out of his body and grins up into the sparkling blue eyes of his king.

“Did you enjoy that, you filthy prince?” Thorin smiles, wiping his manhood on the sheets.

“Yes,” Fili pulls Thorin next to him, seeking his lips. “I did and I love you.”

Thorin answers the passionate kiss and cradles his beloved prince in his arms. The wet sheets and furs now feel cold against their burning hot skin and he brushes a strand of golden hair out of Fili’s face. “How about we have a bath and then we move to my bed,” he suggests.

“I think that is a fine idea, my lord,” Fili sighs, snuggling closer into Thorin’s embrace.

“My golden prince,” Thorin whispers, pressing kisses against his soft curling hair. “Why, that title is going to hold a whole different meaning from now on …”


End file.
